bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tatsuki Arisawa
Automated transfer of Problem Report #15516 The following message was left by Exdeath64 via on 2008-11-21 09:09:02 UTC The information in the last paragraph of the synopsis seems unlikely and should probably be sourced in some way. i may be mistaken, but i believed it best to post Where was this interview mentioned in the trivia. Something like that should be sourced too, and it sounds fun to read. BioYuGi 20:43, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Flame Technique Hi, I was wondering what episode Tatsuki could use the flame technique thing?--NejiByakugan360 - Please respond on my Talk Page! 21:40, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I was wondering why Tatsuki's powers, as seen in use by Karakura-Raizer Beast, are considered non-canon despite receiving mention in the 31st volume of the manga. Kasek 04:47, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Profile image update Somebody changed it without discussing it first, so I changed it back. Here is the pic it was changed to. Anyone have any other suggestions? I'm sure there are better & more recent shots of her than this. Also, a pic of her in uniform would be more appropriate as she spends more time in that than the sports stuff. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:21, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Here's another. I'd prefer if it had more of her hair in it though. I'm still keeping an eye out. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 15:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I prefer the one from 143. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Spiritual Power & Plot First off, Spiritual Power. Considering Tatsuki having High Spiritual Power I know this sounds weird, and that you are thinking that she nearly collapsed when she was next to aizen. *Aizen was in his third stage. As shown she was scared, as her fellow Spiritual aware friends didn't collapse. *In his second stage, she was just very scared, not overwelmed. Tatsuki has shown great boasts of spiritual power, further more then any of the other karakura raizer. Her spiritual power is also elemental, as writen down on the elemental section of the reiatsu article. *I know your thinking....But what about her friends? Especially Orihime? **I personally think that orihime should have high spirit energy, as shown to have the ability to completley resist gonzui, and be slightly overwhelmed by immense levels of reiatsu, so orihime should have high spirit energy, but in a higher case, or shown at a higher strength. Back To Tatsuki Probrably, her resistance against a gonzui has probrably improved over the months from the experience, as her Karakura-raizer suit has added on to this ability. *Tatsuki has shown the ability to utalize her spiritual power to a greater level then orihime, especially without her suit on. **Yes she has, as shown in episode 214 when she was talking to kon, but this can also be about her control with her reiatsu, in episode 84, when orihime was fighting Mabashi and rukia, she has shown the same ability, but to a weaker level. Then again this can depend on her control. *'Trivia' **Tatsuki might also have the same level of control, but not ability, as orihime's spiritual power has the ability to negate fate through her shun shun rikka. So orihime has a rejection type reiatsu, but thats only opinion. **Though tatsuki hasn't shown the ability to have such special reiatsu, she can incorperate her reiatsu through her punches and kicks, but with her karakura raizer suit. **Even though she has to activate her suit, its like orihime has to call out her shun shun rikka, so it's basically calling out for her power. **Tatsuki was able to temperarilly fight Numb Chandelier'', and was able to temperarily resist the hollow's seeds. Tatsuki was also able to injure it, as the hollow tried throwing tatsuki out of her way by injuring her back. **Tatsuki was able todo this when she was first able to see hollows clearly, she hasn't discovered any power yet, as she has now. **When orihime first saw hollows clearly, she has not done any damage. Raizer suit Yes, she fell asleep, but it can be for the following two reasons: **Tatsuki might have used up all of her spirit energy **Kisuke put them to sleep. The suit should be listed under her abilities list, as it gives her more attack power, and enhances her spirit energy. **Like orihime's shun shun rikka, tatsuki's suit is more like her zanpakuto, though it is unknown if she carried her watch with her while aizen was chasing her and her friends. The Zanpakuto is an opinion not a fact, as this is, ofcourse, one of her main powers. Power and Control Based on my observations, tatsuki has shown reiatsu control without her suit. *She witnessed Ichigo's first battle with grimmjow, and was not overwhelmed by his spiritual power. Ichigo didn't overwhelm her either, but it is unknown if Tensa Zangetsu can overwhelm anyone. *For the whole battle, she was not noticed by grimmjow, or ichigo. *I mentioned this earlier, but in her conversation with kon about ichigo's body, she boasted spiritual power around her body, frightening kon. Mabey her reiatsu had something todo with anger. My reason Tatsuki is one of the Humans in the seiries that is spiritual aware, and the only human (aside from orihime who should also have high reiatsu) who can boast her spiritual power around her body. *so there you have it, please agree with my idea for tatsuki having high spiritual power, as her suit being listed on her abilities section, so that new viewers of bleach would see her power, as there are pictures and references for her suit, and possibly, her spiritual energy. Plots I have tried editing her plots, but all of my edits get rolled back, and on the article improvement project, it strictly says that she needs alot of work done onto her article. Then again I try helping but all my edits get rolled back. *So these are my problems and reasons for tatsuki, I want you to know that this is NOT FOR CHIT CHAT and it is a great suggestion. Please agree, and before you say anything, read what I have posted. Morgan silve (talk) 02:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve Dude, half that reasons that you stated related to Tatsuki's role in the karakura raizer thing which im pretty sure is anime only and thusly non-canon. At any rate in the manga she has managed to become spiritually aware and also managed to survive around aizens reiatsu.... but that doesnt really mean she has very high spiritual power so you are just speculating. GinIchimaru (talk) 02:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) As Gin has said, all your references are from anime only events like the bount arc and the karakura rizer episodes. None of that is canon. If you can provide manga based references for any of this, we will add it to the article. However, none of this is actually in the manga and most of it is contradicted in the manga.--[[User:Godisme|'''God]] (Pray) 02:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Does it matter in the anime? Honostly, its still in the bleach series. the anime is what everyone is looking foward to, and anyways,the karakura raizers are in the many, though in the omake scenes, and those omake scenes were put in the anime all together. So the animator of bleach, or it can be tite kubo, might of had alot of intrest in this omake series, so this is also important, the anime counts too, and all of this stated was put in smaller omake events. I have volume 28 of bleach, and after every few pages, It explained how kon became a karakura raizer, while ichigo was in hueco mundo. There is my prove. It wont show on the manga scans, because the manga scans dont scan those things, you need to buy the book too. Also, genryusai yamamoto was able to knock out nanao ise out with his reiatsu, and nanao has high reiatsu herself, and she is a leutainant. Tatsuki didn' get knocked out by aizen reiatsu, which is now greater then yamamoto's, if the karakura raizer is anime only, there you have it, the aizen part. Also forgive me for my grammar, this is a talk page so it doesnt really matter. Morgan silve (talk) 02:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve It does matter, especially since Urahara's Karakura-Raizer suits augment all of their abilities (Keigo and Chizuru's speed, Kon's jumping ability, etc.). Even if you did go by them, Tatsuki is still lower than most Gotei 13 soldiers. Putting her on "High Spiritual Power" is the same thing as saying she has similar power levels to Yumichika and Nanao, which is largely inaccurate. Her spiritual power is staying as it is. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC)